Tsubasa in OP
by DLunna
Summary: Una mezcla de dos mundos para nda iguales! XDD Mi primer fic! entren y opinen! con un poco de LuffyxNami
1. El Comienzo!

**Hola a todos!! este es mi primer fic!! tube que hacer algunas modificaciones!! espero y alla quedado mejor!!no tengo mucho que decir asi q comineze el fic!!**

**El comienzo**

Era un día como cualquier otro Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban viajando en busca de las plumas de la princesa…aunque esta vez habían aparecido en un mundo totalmente distinto a los demás, pero al principio no lo notaron…como ya era costumbre, Mokona, los había hecho aparecer por los cielos, a excepción de eso todo iba bien, para su suerte aterrizaron en un barco que por mera casualidad pasaba por ahí…

Una vez a salvo mokona pudo sentir la presencia de una de las plumas, pero no hubo tiempo de comentarlo con los demás ya que uno de los integrantes de la tripulación que abordaba el barco los llevaba con su capitana…para entonces ya media tripulación se había enterado de "los caídos del cielo" como decidieron llamarlos…

-Capitán, aquí están los forasteros! - decía la misma persona que los había guiado…dirigiéndose a una joven de unos 17 años que se encontraba leyendo…sus cabellos eran de un castaño claro y llegaban un poco arriba de la cintura, su tez era blanca con unos hermosos ojos verdes (según el parecer de Fye) llevaba puesta una blusa negra al estilo Japonés, unos mini shorts un poco ajustados del mismo color y unas botas que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas también de color negro…y aun costado podía observarse una katana..

-Gracias, ahora ya puedes retirarte - fue la respuesta que dio la capitana…

-Lo que usted diga – fueron las ultimas palabras que dio su guía, por asi decirlo, antes de marcharse

-Konishiwa!! Mi nombre es Reychell, pero pueden llamarme Ree-san - esto lo dijo con un poco de entusiasmo - quienes son ustedes? Y como fue que llegaron aquí? - a diferencia de la vez pasada esto lo dijo con un toque de curiosidad como si tratara de descubrir algún misterio.

-mi nombre es Shaoran, y estos son mis compañeros, Fye, Kurogane, Mokona y la princesa Sakura- dijo esto señalando a cada uno mientras mencionaba sus nombres- nosotros somos viajeros y venimos de muy lejos en busca de la memoria de la princesa.

-Asi que son viajeros?! Q interesante!! Y además viajan con una princesa!! - decía esto cada vez con más alegría- pero aun no han respondido a mi ultima pregunta…como llegaron aquí?

-Fue simple…la magia hizo el trabajo por nosotros- ahora era Mokona la que hablaba.

-Saben usar magia?! – al escuchar esa palabra sus ojos se iluminaron- Ustedes están llenos de sorpresas!!- no cabía de alegria al decir esto!!

-Ya respondimos a algunas de tus preguntas, dime...podrías ayudarnos con algunas dudas?- preguntaba Fye con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Claro no hay problema!! Díganme que es lo que quieren saber?- ella se encontraba más emocionada que cualquiera que se encontrara dentro de la habitación

-Nos gustaría saber donde estamos?- preguntaba Shaoran

La capitana duro un buen rato explicándoles que se encontraban en un mundo lleno de piratas que perseguían en One Piece!! Y entre ellos se encontraba su tripulación!! No quiso darles demasiada información sobre esta, ella tenia sus razones, podía llegar a ser un poco infantil pero no tonta…Cuando las explicaciones terminaron Kurogane se encontraba medio dormido…tanta alegria le molestaba…

- Escuche que iban por el mundo en busca de la memoria de la princesa y me gustaría poder ayudarles!!- estaba demasiado emocionada…después de hablar casi toda la mañana aun tenia suficiente energía para seguir gritando!!

-Si eso quieres puedes hacerlo- decía Shaoran de una manera amable- por nosotros no hay problema

-Genial!! Ahora solo díganme q es exactamente lo que estoy buscando?- estaba mas emocionada q antes.

-las memorias de la princesa apresen en forma de plumas- decía Mokona un tanto emocionada pero no mas que la capitana!!

-Dijiste en forma de plumas?- había cambiado su semblante en cuestión de minutos ya no gritaba con emoción como lo hacia antes, sino q en su voz se notaba un dejo de tristeza

-Si, por q? hay algún problema con eso?- respondía Mokona un poco preocupada

-La verdad…si…-ahora su tristeza era total no había ni una sola gota de alegría en sus palabras

-Si tiene salgan inconveniente no te preocupes, puedes dejarlo asi, nosotros las buscaremos- decía Sakura intentando reanimarla

-El problema no es conmigo…sino con ustedes…- decía cada vez con más seriedad- verán yo se donde esta la pluma q están buscando

-de verdad?- preguntaba Mokona un poco feliz!!

-si…pero no estoy dispuesta a entregarla- esto ultimo lo dijo con enojo- puede q me caigan muy bien…mas no le entregare la pluma!!- después de esto apareció un destello blanco…

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano..se encontraban los mugiwara haciendo lo de siempre…para ellos el día era como cualquier otro día de viaje hacia una nueva isla…todo parecía normal hasta que vieron un destello...aunque no todos lo notaran…

-Vieron eso?- preguntaba Nami un poco desconcertada por lo que había observado

-Ver q?- como siempre su capitán tan despistado no había notado nada por rogarla a Sanji un poco de comida

-El destello- Nami no era muy paciente que digamos y la poca paciencia que tenia la perdía fácilmente cuando se trataba de Luffy

-Cual destello?- por su parte Luffy no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo Nami

-Creo que no- alfin se rindió…no estaba de humor para pelear por una tontería

-Yo si lo vi Nami- swan!!- gritaba Sanji embobado con su pelinaranja

-Si creo que todos lo vimos- decía Zoro con un tono de desinterés- pero el problema no es ese...sino q era?

-Pudo ser cualquier cosa- decía Ussop tratando de no darle mucha importancia, podía tratarse de más problemas los cuales el quería evitar a toda costa…

-Debemos darle importancia?- preguntaba Robin sin saber de que se trataba.

-Yo creo que no…-decía Ussop- después de todo pudo ser algo insignificante-más nadie le prestaba atención

-Tu que dices Luffy?- preguntaba Nami sin esperanzas de recibir una respuesta agradable

-mmm…pienso que ya es tarde y no hemos comido- decía Luffy con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual no le duro mucho pues Nami había perdido la paciencia totalmente y lo había golpeado

-Estoy hablando del destello, baka!!-gritaba Nami intentando hacer reaccionar a su capitán…más sus intentos fueron en vano…Luffy no tenia remedio…-Será mejor que lo olvidemos-dijo esta un poco más tranquila

Pasaron lo minutos y el asunto quedo en el pasado…llego la hora de la cena tan esperada por Luffy…todos cenaban en silencio a excepción de alguna y otra platica formulada por Ussop y Chopper…puesto que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese silencio…y aunque ningún esfuerzo valiera la pena no les costaba nada intentarlo…

-Que abra sido eso destello?- pensó Luffy en voz alta mientras tragaba un bocado de su comida

-Hasta ahora se te ocurre preguntar?- decia Nami un poco enfadada pues en un principio ella había echo esa pregunta

-Lo siento, con el estomago vacío no pienso muy bien- se defendía Luffy

-Nunca piensas bien- susurró para si misma Nami…

-Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir…mañana tendremos un largo día- decía Zoro intentando conseguir paz para poder dormir bien (n/a: como si necesitara silencio para dormirse)

No tuvo que hacer otro intento, a la primera funciono y todos se dirigieron a sus camarotes…Dispuestos a descansar pues mañana seria un día muy pesado para todos especialmente para Nami…

**Bien hasta aqui le dejo despues lo continuo..estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas!! pero me agradan mas las constructivas!!**


	2. Encuentros!

**Hola!! aqui les traigo la conti!! espero y les agrade!!y comenzamos...**

**Encuentros**

Después de pasar la noche entera planeando como encontrar a los mugiwara la capitana Ree-san y su tripulación estaban listos para ir en su búsqueda…habían dicho que irían a por su navegante…pues necesitaban un cuerpo al que nadie estuviera dispuesto a hacerle daño para poder lograr que su plan funcionara y derrotarlos de una vez por todas…Duraron un muy rato decidiendo quienes irían por ella y quienes se quedarían a cuidar el barco…

-Ya todo esta decidido primero irán los soldados, después de que ellos aparezcan entramos Fye y yo…-decía Kurogane…más no con el mismo tono de siempre…Ree-san se las había arreglado para ponerlo a él y a sus compañeros bajo su disposición…gracias al enorme poder de la pluma…

-Así es…ustedes los distraen para traer a su navegante aquí…luego de que logre ponerla de nuestro lado ustedes tres entran y se encargan de los demás dejando que el capitán "Mokey D. Luffy" venga por ella y descubra la cruel verdad- dijo esto con un tono de ira en su voz…nadie sabia como lo hacia pero tenía cambios de humor repentino…y un gran odio hacia lo piratas del sombrero de paja…

Mientras en el Going Merry todo parecía normal no había rastro alguno de piratas o monstruos gigantes con los cuales pelear…el sol brillaba en un cielo totalmente despejado con una que otra nube que pasaba por ahí…

-Es un perfecto día para navegar- decía Nami feliz por no tener que preocuparse por el clima…ni nada de eso, todo era paz y tranquilidad

-Tienes razón, no hay ningún pirata al que debamos temer!!- se alegraba Ussop pues hacia mucho que no tenían un día como este..

-En ese caso!! Vallamos en busca del One Piece!!-grito Nami felizmente, nada podía arruinar ese día!! O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Lo que tu digas mi querida Nami-swan!!- Sanji le seguía el juego…hacia tanto que no la veía tan feliz…no quería ser el quien arruinara su felicidad…y no lo fue ya que alguien más le gano…

-Se aproxima un barco- grito Zoro un poco cansado pues le había tocado ser el quien vigilara y eso no le daba tiempo para dormir…aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía sin que se dieran cuenta…

-Son piratas- Robin fue la encargada de completar la frase de Zoro y acabar con la felicidad de Nami y Ussop

-Who Hoo!! Alfin alguien que tenga comida!!-gritaba nuestro capitan emocionado…

-pero si acabas de comer!, es que no puedes pensar en algo más?- se preguntaba Nami mientras observaba como su capitan corría por todo el barco…

Por otro lado se encontraba la tripulación de Ree-san quien estaba lista para abordar el barco de los mugiwara…

-Nos aproximamos a un barco!- grito Kurogane para informarle a su capitana

-Esa es la insignia de los mugiwara!!-decía Ree-san mientras se alegraba por que alfin iba a poder acabar con ellos…-ahora aborden el barco y tráiganme a su navegante!!

-Solo debemos esperar que todo salga de acuerdo al plan- decía Shaoran o Sakura…

-y que es lo que voy a hacer yo?-preguntaba Sakura pues las ideas de su capitana estaban inconclusas para ella

-Tu te encargaras de informarles todo lo que hemos dicho…-le aclaraba Ree-san- y a la vez te harás pasar por la persona que encontró el One Piece junto con su navegante

En el Going Merry las cosas habían dado un giro de 360 grados…los soldados de Ree-san ya habían abordado el barco y estaban dispuestos a llevarse a Nami...

-Quienes son ustedes?- preguntaba Zoro listo para atacar

-No tenemos por que responder a sus preguntas, solo entréguenos a su navegante y no les haremos daño- decían a coro lo soldados mandados por Ree-san

-Nadie se va a llevar a Nami si ella no quiere!!- decía Sanji enojado y dispuesto a atacar si le ponían un dedo en cima a su chica

-Si intervienen tendremos que matarlos- respondían los soldados

-Ninguno de ustedes va a matarme y mucho menos se van a llevar a mi navegante!- gritaba Luffy remarcando la palabra "mi" …nuestro capitan era posesivo...

En ese momento aparecen Fye y Kurogane que se suponía eran los refuerzos por si se negaban a entregarles a la chica…

-Nadie va a impedir que no la llevemos- decía Kurogane mientras se ponía en posición para atacar

-Creo que en eso estas equivocado- Zoro ya había escogido a su rival y esta a punto de comenzar a pelear con el

-Tu no podrás impedirlo- decía Kurogane con una risa sarcastica

-Eso lo veremos- fueron las ultimas palabras que se dirijieron…

**Hasta aqui lo dejo!! luego lo continuo...diganme si les agrada!! soy buena escribiendo? o me doy por vencida e intento otra cosa? por favor opinen!! sin más que decir me retiro!! chau!!**


	3. Dudas

**Hola a todos!! aun no eh terminado de modificar todo el fic...pero ya llevo tres capitulos...luego subo lo demas..por le momento los dejo con el siguiente capi...**

**Dudas!!**

Mientras Kurogane y Zoro discutían…Fye y Sanji también lo hacían…Todos estaban distraídos y lo soldados aprovecharon para llevarse a Nami sin que nadie se diera cuenta…y asi hubiera sido sino fuera por que Luffy estaba muy pendiente de ella y cada que podía volteaban a ver donde se encontraba…había hecho una promesa y no iba a romperla tan fácilmente…

-Donde esta Nami- pregunto Luffy cuando volteo a ver en donde hace un momento estaba y ya no…

-Pensé que estaba contigo- respondió Ussop para su sorpresa no era así, los dos supusieron al mismo tiempo la peor de las cosas

-Si le hacen daño a Nami jamás los perdonare- dijo Luffy con un tono de ira…pero estaba tan enojado que hasta Ussop se sorprendió…

En el barco Ree-san todo iba bien según ella misma…el plan había salido a la perfección ahora solo debía hacer su parte y de lo demás Nami de encargaría…

-Capitana! La navegante ya esta en el barco- le informaba Sakura a Ree-san la cual se puso muy feliz al saber que todo salía bien

-Muy bien!! Ahora tráela aquí- decía con un tono de ira y felicidad a la vez

-Lo que usted diga- respondía Sakura mientras salía de la habitación para ir en busca de Nami, después de un rato regreso con Nami y Shaoran a su lado

-Excelente! ahora remplazaremos su memoria- decía Ree-san para sí misma

-Para que me quieren? Lo único que se hacer son mapas y veo que tu no los necesitas- decía Nami esperando que la dejaran ir

-Por eso no te preocupes, sabrás hacer muchas más cosas después de esto…-dejo su frase incompleta ya que estaba dispuesta a comenzar con su trabajo…el mismo destello de el día anterior apareció…lo cual solo hizo que Luffy apresurara su búsqueda…

-Primera fase del plan completa- dijo Sakura con orgullo ya que su parte estaba por comenzar

-Ahora nosotros aparecemos- le completo Shaoran antes de partir hacía el Going Merry junto con Mokona…una vez ahí llamaron a sus demás compañeros pues ya era hora de partir…

-Fye, Kurogane….-dijo Shaoran y espero un momento para que los mencionados le prestaran atención- ya es hora de irnos- termino ya con la atención de estos.

-Nadie se va a ir si no me regresan a Nami!!- grito Luffy un poco ya harto de no poder encontrarla

-Lo siento pero eso no lo podemos hacerlo, ella ya dio ordenes-le dijo Sakura con un tono muy amable, lo cual dejo un poco desconcertado a Luffy

-No crees que esa es demasiada información, princesa?-la interrumpió Shaoran pues temía que pudiera descubrirlos

-Disculpa, tienes razón, será mejor que no retiremos-termino diciendo esta antes de que junto con sus compañeros de viajes se retiraran a su respectivo barco…una vez ahí la memoria de Nami había sido totalmente remplazada…

-Ya estamos todos en el barco- avisó Shaoran con el propósito de dar la uida pero no fue así.

-Aun no podemos irnos- dijo Nami- primero ellos deben venir por nosotros-acabo de decir con un tono de maldad en su voz que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera reconocido…Mientras esto ocurría los mugiwara no perdían el tiempo y abordaron el barco enemigo.

-Nadie va a llevarse a Nami!!-grito Luffy al llegar justo a donde se encontraban los demas

-No creo que sea así-dijo una voz muy familiar para Luffy

-Nami?-pregunto un poco desconcertado- entonces estas bien…pensé que te habían hecho daño…-dijo un poco más alegre

-No te alegres tanto…-continuo Nami- no pienso regresar con ustedes-esto ultimo dejo muy sorprendido a Luffy jamás pensó que Nami pudiera decirles eso…al principio dudo un poco pero ahora estaba seguro…

-Tu no eres Nami!! Ella jamas nos traicionaría!!-gritaba Luffy esta vez más enojado- ella es mi nakama!!

-Piensa lo que quieras...pero ya no los necesito…ahora yo soy la reina de los piratas!!- esto ultimo lo dijo de una manera que dejo a Luffy totalmente confundido

-Como puedes serlo?...acaso tu…encontraste el One Piece?- preguntaba Luffy sin poder creerlo

-No del todo ya que tuve que compartirlo- cada palabra que decía llenaba a Luffy de curiosidad

-Y que ocurrió con lo demás?- preguntaba lleno de curiosidad

-Eso yo te lo puedo responder- dijo una voz ajena a ellos y provenía desde atrás de Luffy así que este se giró para ver de donde provenía y al hacerlo se encontró con Sakura

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Luffy pues su rostro no le era familiar

-Yo soy la persona con la que tu navegante compartió el tesoro- dijo esta dejando más de una pregunta en la cabeza de nuestro adorado capitan…

**mmm...asi esta bien no?...bueno se que esta un poco corto pero la imaginación no da más...luego lo continuo!!Opinenm porfa!! sin más que decir los dejo chau!!**


	4. Final!

**Konishiwa!! la verdad hoy no tengo mucho que decir asi que los dejo con el fic...**

**Final!!**

El tiempo pasaba y las peleas iban tomando forma…por un lado se veía a Zoro y Kurogane que desde un principió se eligieron entre sí, por otro lado estaba Sanji y Fye pues Sanji no estaba dispuesto a que Fye interrumpiera en el recate que Luffy intentaba hacer…no muy lejos se encontraban Robin y Sakura (que ya había dejado a Luffy y a Nami solos), la primera intentando dar con el paradero de su capitana y la segunda impidiéndoselo, mientras Shaoran cubría a Sakura de Ussop ya que este pensaba ayudarle un poco a su amiga…Y sin tener nada más que hacer Mokona y Chopper discutían entre sí…

Mientras todo esto ocurría Nami y Luffy seguían discutiendo…uno defendiendo a su nakama y la otra buscando pelea…

-Nuestra tripulaciones se encuentran dentro de una batalla para ver quien es mejor y de paso defender a su capitán…-decía Nami retando a Luffy más este no le ponía atención alguna- por que nosotros no hacemos lo mismo?

-Nunca!!- gritaba Luffy no podía creer que Nami le estuviera pidiendo ese tipo de cosas- además tendría que pelear contra su capitana y tu no eres ella!!

-Estas tomando en cuenta que siempre te eh mentido…-hablaba de un amanera retadora y convincente- y que nunca fui tu nakama!!-esto ultimo lo había gritado quería cerciorase de que la hubiera oído

-Eso es mentira!- respondía el chico de goma- no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haya ocurrido pero se que nada de lo que dices es verdad-aseguraba este conocía demasiado bien a Nami y estaba seguro de que ella no era, aunque seguía sin comprender que era lo que había pasado…

-Piensa lo que quieras!- Nami ya estaba harta aun sin su memoria Luffy seguía siendo insoportable y un poco terco…- y como veo que no estas dispuesto a tacar…yo lo are- acabo de decir esto mientras se dirigía corriendo hacía Luffy a el cual solo le basto con esquivarla no quería hacerle daño…más Nami no se rendiría tan fácilmente y corrió de vuelta hacía Luffy…este en vez de volverla a esquivar la sujeto de una manera no la que no pudiera moverse…

Luffy intentaba de todo por hacerla reaccionar, la sacudía, le echaba agua pero lo único que lograba era que se enojara…

-Te será imposible regresarla en sí- decía Shaoran, pues ya se había desecho de Ussop, debía admitirlo era fuerte pero no tanto como para poder vencerlo…

Luffy hizo caso omiso a el comentario del chico y siguió intentando...después de un largo rato lleno de intentos fallidos, este se rindió y se conformo con sujetarla, pensaba que si se la llevaba después de algunos días recobraría la memoria y todo sería como antes, a excepción de los golpes que le daría cuando se enterare de todo lo que había hecho…Luffy estaba seguro de que cualquier intento de volverla en sí le traería varios problemas por lo tanto la seguía sujetando esperando a que sus compañeros terminaran para poder marcharse…Nami al notar que este no planeaba moverse intento soltarse más le era imposible, en una de esos intentos realizo un movimiento muy brusco hizo que las cabezas de estos dos se estrellaran entre sí ocasionando que se besaran…Al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo nuestro decidió separarse lo más rápido posible esperando que esta no lo notase.

-Que es lo que ocurre?- preguntaba una Nami un poco despistada-Tenemos que ayudarlos!!- de pronto recordó todo- ellos también perdieron la memoria!!-Lo grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los ahí presentes la escucharan, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop (que ya se había recuperado y luchaba contra Shaoran) y Chopper entendieron que no debían lastimarlos y solo se defendían de sus ataques…

-Debo de encontrar la manera de hacerlos reaccionar- se decía para siu misma Nami mientras pensaba en que debía de hacer…por su parte Luffy esperaba que no le preguntara que era lo que había hecho, no quería contarle lo que había sucedido pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar…

-Tengo una idea!- grito Nami sacando de sus pensamientos a Luffy quien se creía con suerte por no recibir la pregunta que esperaba…Nami había emprendido el camino hacía sus compañeros quienes tenían bien sujetados a sus oponentes para evitar que se hicieran daño

-Que es lo que aras?- preguntaba Luffy un poco sorprendido de como había salido corriendo…

-Al parecer ellos saben utilizar la magia- intentaba explicarle- entonces aremos que luchen para recuperar su memoria- acababa de decir…cuando llego a donde se encontraban los demás, al primero que se dirigió fue a Fye quien pudo liberarse por su cuenta junto con Sakura y Mokona, en el caso de Shapran y Kurogane todo era distinto ya que necesitaron ayuda para poder liberarse…una vez ya todos consientes se dirigieron en busca de Ree-san quien había desaparecido y en su lugar había dejado la pluma…Shaoran la recogió y se la entrego a su dueña…

-Gracias por ayudarnos- decía Shaoran a los mugiwara mientras Mokona abría un portal hacía otro mundo- espero y nos volvamos a ver- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer…

-Que gente tan rara!- decía Luffy a los demás.

-Si- le apoyaba Zoro

-Sanji…- Luffy llamó la atención de este pues lo había dicho de una manera muy seria- que vamos a cenar?!- gritaba Luffy con más entusiasmo que antes.

-En eso estoy Luffy- se alegraba este de que todo volviera a ser normal…mientras los demás se preguntaban si algún día podrían tener la paz que tanto anhelaban

**Alfin acabe!! espero y de verdad les haya gustado!!hasta la proxima chau!!**


End file.
